heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Eret
Eret is a major character from How to Train Your Dragon 2. Cocky and charmingly cavalier, Eret has the showmanship of a cowboy and the shady ethics of an arms dealer. His rugged good looks and brawny physique appeals to Ruffnut's inner-most desires--which turn out to be quite shallow. But despite his boastful, brash charisma, Eret lives in endless dread of Drago's merciless wrath, and will do anything to save his own skin. Role in Film Prior to the events of the film, Eret, son of Eret is a famous dragon trapper who currently works for Drago Bludvist who sells hundreds of dragons to him to increase the bulk of Drago's dragon army. However, Valka, along with her dragons, attacked Eret's fort and the Bewilderbeast blasted it to bits with its icy breath. Only one boat survives the catastrophe and a few men still active, but lost all their trapped dragons. Despite the loses, Eret orders his men to fill the boat with trapped dragons while heading back to Drago. However, they spot two dragon Riders which is Hiccup and Astrid. They hide and ambush them, they trap Stormfly and is about to held her captive, but Hiccup tries to stop them. Eret and his men is surprised to see another Night Fury, which they assume they were all extinct. Hiccup pleads to let go of Stormfly, but Eret blames them for the destruction of their fort, with Hiccup and Astrid confuse that they absolutely have no idea how this happened. Eret tells them that he wants to capture their dragons and sell it for Drago Bludvist, as Drago is expecting a shipment from Eret and if Eret doesn't give him enough dragons, he'll double the pain and scar he gave to Eret when he didn't bring enough last time. While Hiccup claims that they are innocent and doesn't want any trouble, Eret signals his men to get ready and after he introduces himself, he orders his men to attack. Toothless, thinking quickly, fires the sharp solid ice and collapses down at Eret. With time to spare, Hiccup quickly frees Stormfly and both of them manages to escape, though Eret warns them loudly that its not over and Drago is coming for them no matter what. Later, Eret sets sail with his men and tells them that they must hastenly fill their boat with dragons, to which they spot Hiccup and Astrid headed straight for them and orders his men to gear up. But, Hiccup claims to be surrendering and Astrid is shock to hear it, and to make it easier Hiccup and Astrid volunteers to be the ones locked up underneath the boat because their dragons doesn't like cramped spaces. Eret is confused, and Hiccup suddenly gives his weapon to his men. Eret's men, curious, opens it up and sprays green gas which is actually Zippleback gas. Aware that it only takes a spark to explode, Eret flees out of the blast radius and is unharmed when sparked. Furious, he throws it out and Stormfly fetches it. Eret asks Hiccup what is he up to, Hiccup explains that he wants to see Drago and persuade his mind about dragons. Eret, laughs that it's impossible to change his mind, but Hiccup tells him that he himself can change his mind also. But before he can do anything, Hookfang suddenly grabs Hiccup, and discovers that Hiccup's dad has located him, Eret tells Stoick that he has picked the wrong ship to land on, but Stoick responds by pushing him back, and Eret loses his balance and gets pinned by Grump, struggling to breath. Eret witnesses Hiccup and Stoick's argument with its each other, and is a bit touched what Hiccup said of still trying to persuade Drago's mind and his father's too. He gets annoyed with Ruffnut after trying to flirt with him which he has no interest at all at her. Hours later, Eret and his men are lost. They have no idea if they should go back or continue their journey to Drago, but they haven't trapped a single dragon. Suddenly, he gets lifted into the air and his men fail trying to set him free, turns out it's Astrid and the gang again as they ploy to kidnap him in order to know where's Drago's location. But Eret, keeps his mouth shut and would rather 'die', Astrid agrees and lets Stormfly lets go of Eret, scared of plummeting to his death, finally agrees to lead them the way to Drago. Stormfly catches him in time. Later, they arrive at Drago's encampment as the Riders land, Eret tries to flee but gets pummeled by Stormfly and keeping him intact to make sure he doesn't alert the enemy. Eret demands to be freed, to which Astrid replies never to take a Dragon's toy away. After the Riders are discovered, Eret is taken prisoner by Drago's forces, along with the Riders and their Dragons. Eret claims he captured the Riders and their Dragons, and that he'll give them to him freely. However, after Astrid reveals that Berk has Dragon Riders, Drago becomes enraged at Eret, claiming he led them to his camp, despite Eret saying he doesn't need to worry about anything. Nevertheless, Eret is ordered to be executed too. Eret, however, manages to escape with the Riders, and helps them find their Dragons. He finds Stormfly in one of the traps, and befriends her, claiming he wants to do something in return for her saving his life. As the Battle at the Dragon Sanctuary starts, Eret rides Stormfly along with Astrid. After the battle, he too is present at Stoick's ship and shoots a burning arrow at it. Afterwards, he flies with the rest to the Isle of Berk on a Scuttleclaw. There, he helps to distract Drago's Bewilderbeast by using catapulted sheep. After Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Bewilderbeast and drive him and his master from Berk, Eret claims that Hiccup would be a good trapper, and he did some nice dragon wrangling. He is then approached by Skullcrusher, who Hiccup claims needs someone to take care of him, now that Stoick is dead. Eret happily accepts this, thinking of it as an honor and joins into the Dragon Race at the end of the film. Trivia * Eret is similar in personality to Han Solo, according to Matt Paulson, the modelling supervisor of How To Train Your Dragon 2. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Vikings Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Dreamworks animation characters